This invention pertains to engine driven welding machines, and more particularly to arrangements for filling the fuel tanks of welding machine engines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,928,535; 6,172,332; 6,263,926; and 6,296,027; and the Operator""s Manual for the RANGER 9 are incorporated herein by reference and illustrate various types of grommets that can be used fuel assembly arrangements for engine welders.
Engine driven welding machines include a gas powered engine to run a generator which supplies power to the welding electrode. Consequently, the fuel tank for the gas powered engine must be periodically refilled with fuel. Years ago, the gas tank opening for the engine welder was located at or near the base of the engine welding machine. This position of the gas tank opening of the welder had several disadvantages, one which was that an operator was required to bend down to the ground to open, fill and then reseal the gas tank. This problem was solved by the RANGER 8 and 9 sold by The Lincoln Electric Company. The RANGER 8 and 9 included a cut out in the top cover of the engine welder to allow a filler tube to project therethrough. The filler tube extended to the fuel tank located in the base of the engine welder. As a result, an operator could will the fuel tank without having to bend down to the ground.
Another disadvantage of prior engine welder fuel assemblies was that the close proximity of the gas tank opening to the top of the gas tank provided little, if any, warning to the operator during fueling that the gas tank was approaching a full condition, thus resulting in fuel spillage. This problem was also solved by the RANGER 8 and 9. The fuel tank of the RANGER 8 and 9 was located at the base of the engine welder housing and the filler tube opening was located above the top cover of the engine welder housing. As a result, the longer filler tube provided additional warning time to an operator during the filling of the fuel tank. In addition, the filler tube volume was larger volume near the fuel tank than at the filler tube opening. This variable volume of the filler tube also provided the operator additional warning that the fuel tank was approaching a full condition.
Prior engine welder had the further disadvantage of allowing fuel, that back flowed through the filler tube during the filling of the fuel tank, to flow all over the top and/or side surface of the engine welder housing. Such fuel spillage could result in the defacing of the engine welder housing and/or damage to the internal components of the engine welder. Once again this problem was overcome by the RANGER 8 and 9. The RANGER 8 and 9 incorporated the use of a grommet that was positioned in the cut out opening in the top cover of the engine welder. The grommet sealed the cut out opening to prevent fuel from leaking into the interior of the engine welder housing. The grommet was also designed to direct any spilled fuel, resulting from the filling of the fuel tank, off to the side of the engine welder housing. As a result, any fuel spills were controlled by the grommet and resulting in the spilled fuel being safely directed off the side of the engine welder housing.
Although the fuel assembly design of the RANGER 8 and 9 has been commercially successful, at times, fuel spillage can occur from the filler opening during the filling of the fuel tank. During the filling of the fuel tank, back flow of the fuel from the filler tube opening periodically occurred even though the filler tube length had been extended and the filler tube had a larger volume near the fuel tank. In order to address this problem, The Lincoln Electric Company developed a new fuel tank assembly which incorporated the use of a fuel gauge. This fuel tank assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,263,926 and 6,296,027, which are incorporated herein by reference. The fuel gauge is positioned adjacent to the filler tube and allows an operator to monitor the fuel level in the fuel tank during the filling of the fuel tank. As a result, the operator is able to terminate the filling of the fuel tank long before any back flow occurs through the filler tube. A grommet was again used to seal the cut out region about the filler tube. A portion of the top and adjacent side of the engine welder is cut out and the grommet is positioned in the cut-out region to reseal the top and side of the engine welder. The opening of the filler tube extends through the bottom of the grommet. The cavity of the grommet directs spilled fuel to one side of the engine welder for easier cleanup of spills. The grommet, like all grommets, was designed to maintain a seal between the filler tube and the grommet during the operation of the engine welder so as to prevent any fuel that spills out of the filler tube opening to enter the interior of the engine welder housing. The grommet also allowed for easy removal and cleaning during the periodic servicing of the engine welder.
Although the fueling assembly disclosed in Assignee""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,263,926 and 6,296,027 addressed many of the past problems associated with the fueling of engine welders, there remains a need for a fuel assembly for an engine welder that minimizes the incident of splashback and spillover during the fueling of the engine welder, is easy to service, facilitates in proper sealing, and minimizes or prevents fuel from damaging the engine welder during the occurrence of a fuel spill occurs.
The present invention relates to a fueling assembly for a housed engine, and more particularly, to an improved grommet for the filler tube opening in the housing of an engine welder; however, the invention is not limited to engine welders, and can be used in all types of mechanisms that include a gas powered engine.
In accordance with a principal aspect of the present invention, an engine driven device is provided which includes a housing to at least partially protect the internal components of the engine. The engine driven device may include one or more other components at least partially in the housing. One type of engine driven device that is particularly applicable to the present invention is an engine driven welder. Typically, an engine driven welder includes a housing to protect the internal components of the welder. Protected by the housing is a fuel powered engine and an electric generator. The fuel powered engine runs the electric generator which in turn produces electricity for the arc welder. The electric generator is selected to produce electricity for various types of welders, such as, but not limited to, TIG welders, plasma arc welders, MIG welders, STT welders, and the like. Electric circuitry can be included within the housing to control the amount of current, voltage, power and/or the waveform of current directed to the electrode of the welder. A fuel tank is provided within the housing to supply fuel to the fuel powered motor. The fuel tank can be positioned in various areas within the housing, but is typically positioned at or near the base of the housing of the engine driven welder. A filler tube is connected to a portion of the fuel tank and extends upwardly from the fuel tank and through a portion of the housing to enable an operator to refill the fuel tank. The filler tube and fuel tank can be made from one or multiple pieces of material. The filler tube and fuel tank are typically made of a durable material such as, but not limited to, a plastic and/or a metal material. The engine welder typically includes a control panel to operate various internal components of the welder and to provide connectors to various components of the welder. One or more fixed or adjustable exhaust pipes for the fuel powered engine are also included on the engine driven welder. The one or more exhaust pipes can extend vertically upward or be oriented at some other angle. These and other standard components of an engine driven welder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,928,535; 6,172,332; 6,263,926; and 6,296,027, which are incorporated herein by reference. The engine driven welder is typically transported by a welding carriage. One particular welding carriage which can be used is disclosed in Assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/411,106, filed Oct. 4, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference. In one embodiment of the invention, the filler tube and fuel tank arrangement includes a fuel gauge. The fuel gauge enables an operator to monitor fuel levels within the filler tube and/or fuel tank, enables an operator to anticipate when the engine driven welder needs to be refueled, and/or notifies an operator during the refueling process when the fuel tank is filled, thereby reducing or avoiding spillage and waste of fuel. In one aspect of this embodiment, the fuel gauge is designed to notify an operator during the refueling process of the fuel level within the fuel tank and/or filler tube, to enable an operator to cease the fueling operation prior to fuel backflowing and/or spilling out of the opening in the filler tube. The minimizing of spillage reduces the amount of potential damage to the welder and/or components about the welder, reduces the time and money required for clean-up of the spilled fuel, and/or reduces the money lost in wasted fuel. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the fuel gauge is designed to monitor the fuel level within the fuel tank to inform an operator of the current fuel level within the fuel tank. In one particular non-limiting design, a portion of the fuel gauge extends into the fuel tank to allow for fuel level monitoring within the fuel tank. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the fuel gauge includes a fuel level indicator that registers at least one fuel level. In one particular non-limiting design, the fuel level indicator indicates multiple fuel levels within the fuel tank (e.g., full, empty, xc2xc-filled, etc). In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the fuel gauge includes a fuel level indicator and a fuel level sensor assembly, which fuel level sensor assembly at least partially extends the length of the filler tube. In one particular non-limiting design, the fuel level sensor assembly incorporates mechanical, electrical and/or chemical mechanisms to at least partially sense the fuel level in the fuel tank. In another particular non-limiting design, the fuel level sensor assembly includes a mechanical float to at least partially sense the fuel level in the fuel tank.
In accordance with another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, a fueling cavity is positioned in a top portion of the housing of the engine driven device such as, but not limited to, an engine driven welder. The fueling cavity is designed to provide access to the filler tube opening. The fueling cavity can also be designed to provide access to a fuel level indicator of a fuel gauge, if a fuel gauge is used. In one embodiment of the invention, the base of the fueling cavity is recessed from the top portion of the housing. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, a portion of the fueling cavity is recessed from at least one side portion of the housing. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the fueling cavity is positioned on a top portion edge of the housing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the fueling cavity forms a recessed cavity in both the top and side portions of the housing. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the filler tube opening extends at least to and generally to a point above the base of the fueling cavity. In one aspect of this embodiment, a portion of the filler tube extends from the interior of the housing, into the filler cavity and to a point such that the filler tube opening is level with or positioned at some point below the top portion and/or side of the housing. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, a portion of the filler tube extends from the interior of the housing, into the filler cavity and to a point such that the filler tube opening is positioned at some point above the top portion and/or extends outwardly from the side of the housing. In a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the fuel level indicator of the fuel gauge is positioned at a point that is flush with, or above, the base of the fueling cavity. In accordance with one aspect of this embodiment, the fuel gauge extends upward from the interior of the housing and into the fueling cavity. In one particular non-limiting design, the fuel level indicator is positioned at or near the base of the fueling cavity. In another particular non-limiting design, the fuel level indicator is positioned level with or below the position of the filler tube opening. In yet a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the fuel level indicator is positioned in the fueling cavity such that the fuel level indicator is positioned closer to a side portion of the housing than the filler tube opening. In one aspect of this embodiment, the fuel level indicator is spaced from the side portion of the housing.
In accordance with still another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the filler tube has a cross-sectional area along the length of the filler tube to accommodate a fuel gauge positioned at least partially within the filler tube. The filler tube includes a top portion and a bottom portion. The bottom portion can be uniformly formed with the fuel tank or sealed to the fuel tank by various means such as, but not limited to, welding, bolting, adhesives, and/or the like. The cross-sectional area of the filler tube is sufficiently large to accommodate a fuel level sensor assembly that is at least partially positioned within the interior of the filler tube. The fuel level sensor assembly can be designed to partially extend or fully extend through the length of the filler tube. The fuel level sensor assembly can be designed to measure the fuel level within the fuel tank and/or filler tube by a mechanical, chemical and/or electrical sensing arrangement. In one embodiment of the invention, the top portion of the filler tube is designed to accommodate both the filler tube opening and a portion of a fuel gauge of the fuel level sensor assembly. In one aspect of this embodiment, the cross-sectional area of the filler tube does not substantially increase from the neck of the filler tube opening to the point where the fuel gauge is positioned within the filler tube. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the filler tube opening includes a removable cap to enable an operator to open and close the filler tube opening. In one aspect of this embodiment, the cap allows fumes to escape through the cap when the pressure within the filler tube exceeds a predetermined pressure. This design of the cap helps to inhibit or prevent high pressures from building up within the filler tube and/or fuel tank. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the top of the cap, when the cap is inserted on the filler tube opening, is level with or above the housing surface. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the filler tube is configured to bypass the components inside the housing of the engine driven device.
In accordance with yet another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, a grommet is provided to be at least partially inserted in the fueling cavity of the housing of the engine driven device. In one embodiment of the invention, the grommet is designed to at least partially seal the region about the fueling cavity to inhibit and/or prevent fluids from entering the interior of the housing of the engine driven device. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the grommet defines at least one portion of the fueling cavity. In one aspect of this embodiment, a portion of the housing is cut out and the grommet is inserted into this cut-out portion of the housing. In this arrangement, the edges of the cut-out housing and at least a portion of the grommet define the fueling cavity. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the grommet includes a side section and a lower intermediate section. In one aspect of this embodiment, the side section is formed into an arcuate shape. One non-limiting arcuate shape is a generally U-shaped configuration. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the side section includes an arcuate base portion. In one non-limiting design, the arcuate base portion forms a sloping transition between the side section and lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the lower intermediate section of the grommet includes a curved portion which has a radius of curves similar to the radius of curvature of the base portion of the side section, so as to form a substantially uniform sloped surface between a portion of the surfaces between the side section and lower intermediate section of the grommet. In one non-limiting design, the lower intermediate section of the grommet includes a curved portion which has a radius of curves similar to the radius of curvature of the base portion of the side section, so as to form a substantially uniform sloped surface between substantially all of the surfaces between the side section and lower intermediate section of the grommet. In yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the lower intermediate section and a portion of the side section of the grommet form an arcuate shape such as, but not limited to, a generally U-shaped configuration. As can be appreciated, the side section and/or lower intermediate section can have a variety of other shapes so as to accommodate the shape of the fueling cavity. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment, the grommet is a one-piece structure. In one aspect of this embodiment, the grommet is molded so that the lower intermediate section and the side section have no seams. In one non-limiting example, the lower intermediate section and the side section of the grommet are formed together during the formation of the grommet such that the lower intermediate section and the side section do not have to be subsequently connected together by heat, adhesives, and/or the like.
In accordance with still yet another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the grommet is made up of one or more materials to satisfy the durability needs and versatility needs of the grommet. In one embodiment of the invention, the grommet is made of a material that is flexible and resists degradation by petroleum products. In one aspect of this embodiment, the grommet includes, but is not limited to, rubber, plastic and/or various types of composite materials. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the side section and lower intermediate portion of the grommet are made of substantially the same material. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the side section and lower intermediate portion of the grommet are made of a single material. In yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the side section and lower intermediate portion of the grommet are made of a different material.
In accordance with a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the lower intermediate section of the grommet includes an opening which provides access to at least a portion of the filler tube. In one embodiment of the invention, the filler tube opening extends at least to the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In one aspect of this embodiment, the filler tube opening extends above the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the lower intermediate section includes an opening of sufficient size to provide access to at least a portion of the filler tube opening and at least a portion of the fuel gauge to enable an operator at least partial access to at least a portion of the filler tube opening and at least a portion of the fuel gauge. In another and/or alternative embodiment, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet is positioned such that at least a portion of the side of the opening is spaced a distance from at least a portion of the side section of the grommet. In one aspect of this embodiment, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet is fully spaced from the side section of the grommet. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet is equally spaced from a majority of the base portion of the side section of the grommet. In one non-limiting design, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet is equally spaced from at least 60 percent of the base portion of the side section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet has a non-circular shape. In one aspect of this embodiment, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet has a substantially oval shape. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet has a substantially cone shape. As can be appreciated, other non-circular shapes can be used.
In accordance with still a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the grommet includes an outwardly extending flange which is connected to at least a portion of the edge of the side section of the grommet. The flange is designed to at least partially form a seal at least partially about the perimeter of the fueling cavity to inhibit or prevent fluids from inadvertently entering the interior of the housing of the engine welder. In one embodiment of the invention, the flange is connected to at least a majority of the edge of the side section of the grommet. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the flange extends outwardly from the edge of the side section to form an angle between the flange and the side section of about 60-120xc2x0. In one aspect of this embodiment, the angle between the flange and the side section is about 70-95xc2x0. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the flange includes one or more apertures to secure the flange to the housing of the engine welder. In one aspect of this embodiment, the flange includes a plurality of apertures. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, a plurality of apertures are spaced apart from one another at substantially equal distances. In one non-limiting design, at least three apertures are spaced apart from one another at substantially equal distances. In another non-limiting design, at least four apertures are spaced apart from one another at substantially equal distances. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, a plurality of apertures are adapted for use to connect the grommet to the top portion of the housing of the engine driven welder and a plurality of apertures are adapted for use to connect the grommet to the side portion of the housing of the engine driven welder. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the flange is at least partially secured to the top surface of the engine welder housing. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the flange is at least partially secured to the underside surface of the engine welder housing. In a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, a portion of the flange is secured to the upper surface of the housing and a portion of the flange is secured to the underside of the housing. In still a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, a connection arrangement such as, but not limited to, screws, bolts, clips, adhesives, tongue and groove arrangements, snaps and/or slots or similar arrangements are used to at least partially secure the flange to the engine welder housing. In yet a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the flange is not connected to the lower intermediate section of the grommet.
In accordance with yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the grommet includes a sealing structure which is positioned in the opening of the lower intermediate section of the grommet. The sealing structure is designed to at least partially form a seal about a portion of the filler tube that is positioned even with or above the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. When a fuel gauge is used, the sealing structure can be designed to also form a seal at least about a portion of the fuel gauge that is positioned even with or above the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. The sealing structure is designed to at least partially inhibit or prevent fluids, which spill from the filler tube or are spilled onto the grommet during refueling, from seeping through the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In one embodiment of the invention, the sealing structure includes a flexible flap. The flexible flap is designed to at least partially engage at least a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge when the grommet is positioned in the fueling cavity. In one aspect of this embodiment, the flexible flap slopes upwardly from the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. The upward slope exists prior to the grommet being inserted in the fueling cavity. This upward sloping arrangement of the flexible flap facilitates in ensuring that a proper seal is formed at least about a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge when the grommet is inserted into the fueling cavity. In one non-limiting design, the flexible flap has an angle of slope of about 5-50xc2x0. This angle may or may not increase when the flexible flap is inserted at least about a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the thickness of at least a portion of the flexible flap is variable. In one non-limiting design, at least a part of the portion of the flexible flap that is designed to engage the filler tube and/or fuel gauge is thinner than other portions of the flexible flap. In another non-limiting design, the portion of the flexible flap that is designed to engage the filler tube and/or fuel gauge is thinner than other portions of the flexible flap. Such variable thickness facilitates in the flexibility of the flexible flap when being inserted at least about a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, at least a portion of the opening in the sealing structure is the same or smaller than the portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge which is to be at least partially surrounded by the sealing structure. This smaller opening causes at least a portion of the sealing structure to at least partially stretch and/or bend about at least a portion of the surface of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge to form a substantially tight fit and seal. In one aspect of this embodiment, when the sealing structure includes a flexible flap, the opening through the flexible flap is smaller than at least a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge that engages the flap. The smaller opening causes the flap to at least partially stretch and/or bend about at least a portion of the surface of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge to form a substantially tight fit and seal. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the sealing structure includes a filler cavity which extends downwardly and/or upwardly from the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. The filler cavity is designed to at least partially surround a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge when the grommet is positioned in the fueling cavity. In one embodiment of the invention, the cavity wall of the filler cavity forms a cavity designed to be at least partially inserted about a portion of the top portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. In one aspect of this embodiment, the size and shape of the filler cavity closely matches the size and shape of a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge so as to closely fit with the portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. The size and/or shape of the filler cavity facilitates in ensuring that the grommet is properly positioned about the top portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge, and/or properly positioned in the fueling cavity. The filler cavity also facilitates in inhibiting or preventing the movement of the grommet within the fueling cavity, and/or about the filler tube and/or fuel gauge, which movement could result in the quality of the seal being reduced or compromised during operation of the engine driven device. In one non-limiting design, the cavity wall of the filler cavity is designed to at least partially contact a portion of the filler tube and/or fuel gauge to thereby form a secure fit and/or seal between the cavity wall and the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. The secure fit and/or seal formed between the cavity wall and the filler tube and/or fuel gauge facilitates in inhibiting or preventing fluids from entering the interior of the housing of the engine drive device. In another non-limiting design, the cavity wall of the filler cavity is designed to be spaced from the filler tube and/or fuel gauge so that the cavity wall can be easily positioned about the filler tube and/or fuel gauge. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least a portion of the cavity wall extends about the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In one non-limiting design, the cavity wall fully extends about the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the cavity wall extends below the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the cavity wall extends above the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the cavity wall is connected to at least a portion of the flexible flap. In one non-limiting design, at least a portion of the flexible flap is connected to the cavity wall that is positioned above the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In this design, at least a portion of the flexible flap is spaced above the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the cavity wall includes at least one support rib to increase the rigidity of the cavity wall. In one non-limiting design, a plurality of support ribs are positioned about the cavity wall. In another and/or alternative non-limiting design, at least one support rib extends the complete vertical length of the cavity wall that extends downward from the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative non-limiting design, at least one support rib extends the complete vertical length of the cavity wall that extends upwardly from the opening in the lower intermediate section of the grommet.
In accordance with still yet another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the grommet includes at least one positioning stub on the bottom surface of the lower intermediate section. The positioning stub is designed to be inserted into a hole in the housing of the engine driven device. The positioning stub is designed to at least partially ensure that the grommet is properly positioned in the fueling cavity. The positioning stub also facilities in reducing movement of the grommet within the fueling cavity which could compromise the sealing of the grommet in the fueling cavity. In one embodiment of the invention, the housing of the engine driven welder includes a housing positioning flange which extends inwardly from the housing of the engine driven device. The housing positioning flange includes one or more holes to at least partially receive the positioning stub. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, at least one positioning stub is positioned at least closely adjacent to the front edge of the lower intermediate section. In one aspect of this embodiment, at least one positioning stub is spaced from the front edge of the lower intermediate section. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the positioning stub includes at least one groove and/or rib that is at least partially designed to inhibit or prevent the stub from inadvertently releasing from the hole in the housing.
In accordance with a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the grommet includes a lip that extends outwardly from the lower intermediate section of the grommet. The lip is designed to at least partially direct fuel or other liquids away from the side of the engine driven device. As such, the lip reduces the amount of liquid that travels down the side of the housing of the engine driven device after exiting the grommet. In one embodiment of the invention, the lip extends outwardly from the side of the housing of the engine driven device when positioned in the fueling cavity. In one aspect of this embodiment, the lip extends outwardly from the side of the housing of the engine driven device at about 0.0625-3 inches when positioned in the fueling cavity. As can be appreciated, the lip can extend outwardly from the side of the housing a length greater than 3 inches. In one non-limiting design, the lip extends at least about 0.5 inch from the side of the housing. In another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has substantially the same top profile as the lower intermediate section of the grommet. As such, the lip is an extension of the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has a different top profile from the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has substantially the same thickness as the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has a different thickness than the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In a further and/or alternative embodiment, the lip lies in substantially the same plane as the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still a further and/or alternative embodiment, the lip lies in a different plane than the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In yet a further and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has substantially the same width as the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still yet a further and/or alternative embodiment, the lip has a different width than the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip is made of substantially the same material as the lower intermediate section of the grommet. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, the lip is made of a different material than the lower intermediate section of the grommet.
In accordance with still a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the top surface of the lower intermediate section of the grommet slopes downwardly. The downward slope of the lower intermediate section facilitates in causing fluids which spill into the grommet to flow out of the grommet, so as to reduce the amount of stagnate fluid in the grommet. In one embodiment of the invention, the angle of slope is about 1-20xc2x0. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, when a lip is positioned at the end of the lower intermediate section, the lip maintains the slope of the lower intermediate section. In one aspect of this embodiment, the lip lies in the same plane as the lower intermediate section. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the top surface of the lower intermediate section of the grommet slopes downwardly from the rear to the front of the lower intermediate section. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the top surface of the lower intermediate section of the grommet slopes downwardly from a point spaced from the rear to the front of the lower intermediate section.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which minimizes the incidents of splashback and spillover during fueling.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which is easy to service and install.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which has proper sealing, and which minimizes or prevents fluids from contaminating the interior of the engine driven device when a fuel spill occurs.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which minimizes damage to the fueling assembly components during the operation of the engine driven device.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a fuel gauge to monitor fuel levels to thereby reduce or prevent spillage.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a fuel gauge having a fuel indicator that registers a plurality of fuel levels within the fuel tank of the fuel assembly.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fuel assembly which includes a grommet that forms a fluid seal in a fueling cavity of an engine driven device.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fuel assembly which includes a one-piece grommet that can be connected to the top and/or bottom of the housing of the engine driven device.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fuel assembly which includes a grommet having a flexible flap which forms a seal with components of the fueling assembly that protrude through the lower intermediate section of the grommet.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a grommet having a filler cavity that engages a top portion of a filler tube to maintain the position of the grommet about the filler tube and/or to form a seal between the grommet and the filler tube.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a grommet having reinforcement ribs positioned on the walls of the filler cavity to provide rigidity and/or structural support to the cavity walls of the filler cavity.
Still a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a grommet having a lower intermediate section which downwardly slopes toward the side of the housing of the engine driven device when the grommet is positioned and secured in the engine driven device.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a grommet having a positioning stub to position a portion of the grommet in the fueling cavity and/or to maintain in position the grommet in the fueling cavity.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a grommet that directs fluid away from the side of an engine driven device.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a grommet having a lip that extends outwardly from the housing of the engine drive device.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a fueling assembly which includes a grommet having a sloped lower intermediate section.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and following this description taken together with the accompanying drawings.